


Downtime

by Bontaque



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pre-Slash, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has some time off and over does it a little with fast food. Then he over does it again, drinks a little too much and forgets how long he'll be on the road.</p><p>AKA I am trash for writing this but a friend wanted it and I like her so I did it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> CAUTION: I know next to nothing about this band, whoops.
> 
> Also omorashi refers to a sexualisation towards the desperation to pee. Just as a warning.

**Week One**

Boredom was hard. When he was on tour, Louis wanted nothing more than a little quiet time but when he finally got it, he was restless. The worst thing was knowing that in a few short months, he'd be ready to give anything for some time alone to do nothing.

He was a week into his time off and he was so fucking bored. Going out wasn't an option; the weather was nice and he didn't really feel like being mobbed by fans. He flicked through channels on his television, wondering if he should text one of the guys to see if they wanted to hang out. Honestly, they had to spend so much time together but as soon as they got off tour or stopped a huge recording project, the first thing they usually did was arrange the times they were going to meet up.

Louis spent the next hour watching daytime television, which was a novelty he'd kind of missed. He just wasn't going to tell anybody that. Eventually, when he was hungry he ordered pizza and paid online so he didn't have to make small talk with the delivery guy. When it arrived, he thanked the guy and took it inside. The smell was making his mouth water before he even sat down.

As he tore into it he realised that he probably wasn't going to be able to finish it. He was used to the rest of the guys finishing off his leftovers but he pushed himself to finish as much as he could. He got half way through the deep dish Meat Feast before he had to start to slow down. There were six slices left in the box and his stomach protested as he picked one of them out. He sighed but continued, focusing on the tv and he chewed. This was the one time he didn't have to worry about overeating.

Louis knew he had at least a month of downtime. If he gained a little bit of weight, he could always lose it before he had to work again. He had a month of no tv appearances, no photoshoots, no touring... nothing.

He finished the pizza.

 

**Week Two**

A week into his time off, Louis noticed something. It really wasn't much, not at all, but when he wore his tighter tshirts and walked past mirrors, he could see a tiny bit of a belly starting to form. He panicked when he first saw it, because he hadn't expected it to come on so quickly (despite the amount of pizza and chinese food he'd been eating). When he poked it, it was softer than he'd expected. He kind of liked it, in a way. It was weird but it just felt nice to relax a little.

Even so, he cut back a little. The belly didn't go away but it didn't grow much more, either. It wasn't that noticable, unless you were looking for it. Or so he thought.

 

**Week Three**

After the longest time they'd spent apart in at least a year, Louis finally met up with some of the guys. He took a taxi to Harry's for a spur of the moment movie night. He wasn't sure what they were supposed to be watching but he didn't care. He needed human contact. He made sure to wear one of his looser shirts, just in case. He was going to spend his last week eating salad. He had to.

Liam let him in when he got there.

"You're finally here," he said. "Harry's just ordering pizza, I think he's getting you a Meat Feast, that okay with you?"

"Uh... yeah..." Louis said.

He should really be getting sick of pizza. That would be his sixth in fifteen days. Still, he couldn't let on.

"Is it just the three of us?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, the others couldn't make it," Liam said as they walked into the front room.

Harry had a projector set up with a stack of DVDs next to it. They'd done this sort of thing a few times; whoever could make it turned up and they picked a film at random. They didn't usually pay much attention to it, really. It was just an excuse to spend time together without the constraints of management and a strict itinerary.

Louis' traitorous stomach growled loudly when the pizza arrived. He knew it hadn't been that long since he'd eaten. The three of them ate as they talked about what they'd been doing since they last saw each other. Louis didn't focus too much on the conversation, the food was taking up too much of his concentration.

The film played in the background as he made his way through the slice, cheese dripping over his fingers as he chewed happily. He felt Harry's eyes on him but that was nothing new so he ignored it until he realised where he was actually looking. Harry's eyes kept darting between Louis' stomach and then away to focus on something else.

Harry knew he'd been caught staring and he looked away awkwardly. Louis looked down and realised that, even beneath his loose shirt, the outline of his almost-full stomach was clearly visible. He could see how it pushed over his jeans just a little. He could feel it too; his waistband was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Still, he continued to eat his pizza.

 

**Week Four**

Louis started his last week of freedom well. He had a bowl of cereal for breakfast and went for a short jog around the park before showering. He spent some time in the bathroom inspecting his body. It didn't look all that different out of clothes, just a little softer if anything. He squeezed at his hips, feeling how squishy they were. Something about it interested him; he was kind of sad that he had to get rid of it if he was honest. Staying in shape really wasn't his thing, but it paid the bills, right?

Lunch was grilled chicken and rice, a staple of his tour diet. It was fine but it bored him. It wasn't until four in the afternoon that he started to feel weak. He felt hungrier than he remembered being in a long time. His body was obviously protesting over the sudden denial of junk food. He looked in the freezer and saw a few tubs of ice cream that he'd never gotten around to eating, some frozen sausages and bacon... all probably freezer burned but he wasn't above that.

Instead, he turned away, shut the freezer and made himself a salad with some of the chicken leftover from earlier. He allowed himself a decent portion of pasta to mix in with it to sate his hunger. When he'd finished, he was definitely full, but he wasn't at all satisfied.

Louis tried to distract himself with television, which probably wasn't the best idea. There were too many advertisements for food in the evening. His stomach growled within an hour, despite the fact that he didn't need to eat anything else.

“Maybe I'll just have a little bit of that ice cream...” he thought to himself.

He walked to the freezer and dug out one of the tubs. It was cheap, neopolitan ice cream, nothing fancy. He scooped a little out into a bowl before returning to tub to the freezer and sitting down with the bowl. Maybe it was because he was craving something sweet or because he knew he shouldn't have been eating it, but the ice cream tasted so much better than it had any right to.

He demolished it in no time and before he knew it, he was walking back to the freezer to get more. Louis nearly stopped himself but, really, how much would a little more ice cream hurt?

It ended up being a bit more than “a little. By the time his spoon was scraping the bottom of the litre tub, his stomach was cramped and aching, pressing hard against the waistband of his jeans. He sighed and sat back in the chair. Shame crept over him as he pushed the empty tub away from him and rubbed his full belly with the other hand.

It felt much bigger when it was full. He wished he didn't like it so much.

The next few days didn't go so well. He was weak and he liked food too much. Luckily, nobody really seemed to notice when he met up with them for drinks on Friday. Well, nobody except for Harry.

After they'd gotten a few drinks inside of them and everyone was nicely tipsy, Louis kept noticing the way Harry's eye's would trail downwards while he was talking to him. He tried to shrug it off, maybe he was just shocked by the change, until Harry suggested they order some food on the way home.

Louis wasn't even that hungry; he'd eaten a (too) big meal before he'd his place so he hung back whilst the others ordered.

“Aren't you getting anything?” Harry asked him.

“I'm not really hungry,” Louis told him.

It was only half of a lie. He wasn't hungry exactly... but the smell of food was starting to get to him.

“Oh, come on, you shouldn't drink on an empty stomach, right?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I know, that's why I ate before I came out.”

Harry didn't look impressed. When Louis ordered a rather large portion of chips from the counter, he told himself it was to shut him up and not because he actually really wanted them.

Going back to work was hard. Louis spent two whole days paranoid that someone was going to call him out on what had to be at least a ten pound weight gain. All of his clothes still fit but his tighter shirts weren't exactly flattering and his jeans were getting far from comfortable.

Nobody said anything, though. Not his manager, his publicist, not even any of the other band members. Over the next few weeks, Louis tried, but failed, to avoid overeating and Harry seemed to be encouraging him at every opportunity. Louis didn't know how he felt about that, really.

He still wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. Of course, in a flash of inspiration, he decided to try to test it out. It wasn't hard. They ate lunch from the buffet in the studio and then, after two hours of recording, Louis put his plan into action.

“Is it just me or are you hungry?” Louis asked Harry.

“Uh... not really,” Harry said, confused. “But... I could eat.”

“I'm starving,” Louis said.

He wasn't, he was still pretty full and he knew Harry had seen how much food he'd taken from the buffet earlier.

“Do you want to come down the road with me and grab something quick?” he asked.

There was a sandwich shop a few doors down that they went to when they got sick of buffet food. Louis ordered a large baguette, stuffed full of meat and cheese. Harry picked a muffin off of the display next to the till and they sat down away from the window. Harry just picked at his muffin as Louis started to take bites out of his sandwich. He fought the feeling of fullness, forcing himself to keep eating.

He saw Harry's eyes slip downwards as he pressed a hand into his stomach, rubbing slow circles to ease the ache slowly forming there. A faint blush coloured the other man's cheeks as he watched. Louis smiled slightly, a jolt of excitement rocketing through him. He kept eating, groaning quietly at the feeling of his belly pressing against his jeans. It almost hurt but he didn't stop; the heavy filling of the baguette took up more room than he'd bargained for.

Louis sat back, giving his stomach more room to expand into. He ran a hand over his belly, watching how Harry couldn't seem to help but stare. He managed to make it half way through the baguette before the ache in his stomach turned into actual pain. He sighed.

“I'm not sure I'm going to be able to finish this,” he told Harry. “I feel like I'm about to burst.”

Harry's eyes widened a little and he shook his head.

“Don't hurt yourself.”

“I'll try not to,” Louis said as he took another bite.

He took a deep breath once he swallowed, or as deep of a breath as he was able to with how much food he had inside of him. Taking each bite slowly, he managed to force himself to finish the sandwich. He groaned in pain when he finished his last mouthful.

“Well that was harder than I thought it'd be,” he said.

Harry didn't reply, he just swallowed, red faced and started to stand up. Louis raised a hand to stop him.

“You're going to have to give me a few minutes.”

Harry sat back down and waited. After five minutes of rubbing his stomach and moaning under his breath, Louis felt able to get to his feet. It took effort and his shirt rolled up when he moved but he made it to his feet.

“You're not going to be sick or anything, are you?” Harry asked.

“I hope not,” Louis replied.

He did feel a little sick but he was sure he could keep it down. He was more worried about how tight his shirt looked now. Someone was bound to notice. They walked back slowly, Louis stopping a few time to catch his breath. Being stuffed full of food seemed to make him breathless but Harry seemed happy to wait.

Either nobody noticed or they didn't want to say anything. Louis was grateful. He could deal with Harry's stares but they seemed more positive than negative. He didn't want to be berated. He'd get it under control.

 

*****

 

Over the next month, Louis kept eating in front of Harry as often as he could. It definitely had an effect. What had once been a small outward curve at his stomach had become soft and pudgy. He'd seen people mention it online but he ignored the comments. Soon enough, he had no choice but to go and buy himself some new jeans. He could barely get his others to button and even if he did they were too tight to sit down in and pushed his belly up so that it looked even bigger.

He didn't bother buying new shirts; he'd lose the weight soon enough so he just stuck to the looser shirts (that weren't so loose anymore) that he owned.

One evening, their manager drove the five of them into London for a radio show. Louis knew they'd probably hit a fast food place on the way back and thinking of it was too distracting. He barely said anything during the interview.

“Hey are you okay?” Harry asked during the break. “You're really quiet.”

“Yeah,” Louis said. “I'm just really hungry.”

Harry's eyes dipped down again and Louis knew what he could see. He'd looked in the mirror before he'd left because he knew that the blue tshirt he was wearing would have to be retired soon. The thin fabric pulled snugly across his stomach, accentuating the roundness and making his belly button a little too visible.

Harry swallowed visibly. Louis slipped a hand up his shirt and scratched at an imaginary itch, lifting the shirt a little. His new jeans weren't exactly loose, either. They had been when he'd bought them a week before but he knew a little roll of fat was spilling over the tight waistband.

“We'll get something to eat after the show, just hold on thirty minutes,” Harry said.

By the time they got out of the recording booth, Louis actually was starving. He didn't even have to think about playing up for Harry's reaction when they entered the McDonald's down the street. He ordered a large meal with an extra side of mozzarella sticks. Whilst the other guys talked about how they thought the show had gone and what they'd be doing next week, Louis focused solely on his food.

He'd get his eating under control soon. He definitely would. For now, though, he was going to enjoy his burger and fries in peace. The salty food made him thirsty so he gulped down mouthfuls of his drink as he ate. He could feel the mixture of food and carbonated liquid bloating his stomach out and if the way Harry was watching him was anything to go by, it was definitely visible.

By the time he'd finished (and it was the first time he ever remembered finishing a large drink), the tshirt was only just low enough to cover the bottom of his belly and he was more than a little uncomfortable. Even so, he still had to push it a little further, a fact that he'd come to regret soon enough.

“Hang on a sec, I just want to grab something else,” he said to the others as they got up to leave.

Niall rolled his eyes and told him to hurry up as Louis walked back to the counter. He could feel the food settling inside of him, making him feel sluggish and heavy. He almost rethought his choice but he didn't want to back out now. He'd just told the guys to wait, he didn't want to embarrass himself by admitting he was actually too full.

He ordered a large, chocolate milkshake and took it with him to the minibus they were travelling home in.

The journey wasn't a long one, it would be about twenty minutes without traffic but this was London, so he knew he had plenty of time to drink the shake and make a fuss of not being able to finish it.

Harry immediately sat with him in the back as the others plopped down in the same seats they'd taken for the drive up.

“Maybe I shouldn't have bought this,” Louis said after taking a mouthful of the milkshake.

He was playing to his audience, sure, but he was starting to realise just how large the cup was. He didn't even want to think how many calories the thick shake contained. He rubbed a hand over his swollen belly, which felt huge in front of him now that he was sitting down again.

“Do you want some?” he asked.

Harry shook his head.

“I don't really like them,” he replied.

It was a blatant lie, Louis knew he'd seen Harry drink one before. He took another gulp and shuddered slightly as the cold, creamy liquid slid down his throat. His stomach made an audible gurgle. Harry suddenly looked out of the window, avoiding eye contact. Louis grinned to himself and continued to drink, feeling his stomach expand. He pressed his fingertips into it tentatively and it felt hard, his skin stretched tight like a balloon.

The minibus was barely moving, traffic flowing at a crawl. Louis finished his milkshake as they made it out of the first road. He passed the empty cup forward to Zayn so he could put it in the makeshift bin at the front.

Louis tried to get comfortable. He moved his seatbeat so the strap wasn't pressing against his stomach but his jeans were the real villain. The waistband felt like it was squeezing him. He shifted a little, rolling the waistband down under his bloated belly. He felt cold air as a sliver of skin was revealed under his now too short tshirt.

It took ten minutes for them to move another two roads and Harry hadn't said a word. He was just staring out of the window.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked. “Now you're the quiet one.”

“What?” Harry asked, looking back at him. “Oh, yeah, I'm just tired...”

His eyes slipped downwards slowly and it was as if he was fighting an urge. Louis watched as his tongue peeked out a little and he licked his lips as his gaze fell on the half-inch of revealed, rounded flesh.

If he had been able to, Louis would have pushed his belly out further but he was too full.

“I think I might have over-done it a little,” he said.

After another ten minutes, Louis realised just how true that statement was. He squirmed in his seat as the milkshake and Coke caught up with his bladder. He felt more bloated than he ever had in his life and, on top of that, he really needed to pee. His stomach was completely solid, full of food and over a litre of liquid.

“What's wrong?” Harry asked. “Are you still full?”

Louis debated on telling him the truth. He was embarrassed; he should have gone to the toilet in the restaurant but he just hadn't been thinking about it at the time.

The minibus hit a speed bump, jolting Louis slightly. He doubled forward, one hand on his stomach and the other on his crotch. He hissed in pain as the new position put too much pressure on his stomach. He sat back up quickly; Harry was looking at him with concern etched on his face.

“I... really need to pee...” Louis said quietly through gritted teeth.

Realisation dawn on Harry. He tried to reassure him, telling him they'd only be a few minutes but Louis knew better. They'd made this journey before and he knew he had a good thirty minutes before he could get to a toilet.

The first ten went by relatively smoothly. He wasn't quite desperate yet but he was in pain and he knew it wouldn't be long until he had to go. He couldn't keep still, his knees were jolting up and down and he was surprised nobody else in the minivan had noticed yet.

He wished Harry wasn't next to him because all he wanted to do was hold his crotch like a toddler just to keep it at bay. After fifteen minutes he gave up all pretences. They'd made it out of the main bit of traffic and the minibus was actually hitting normal speeds. He didn't have long but that didn't matter. He wasn't even sure if he could make it to the next minute mark.

Louis squeezed at his dick hard, hoping the sensation would help in some way. It didn't. He tried the next best thing, ignoring the fact that Harry was next to him. He stroked it slowly through his jeans, increasing the blood flow. It was an old trick but everyone had had to use it once or twice.

“You're going to be fine,” Harry said.

Bit his lip as he felt Harry slide a hand onto his leg. He knew he was trying to be comforting but he just felt so sensitive. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on nothing but keeping his bladder under control. When he opened his eyes, he was relieved to see they were well on track to getting everyone home, until he realised he was going to be last to be dropped off.

They pulled up to Liam's house first and he said goodbye through gritted teeth. Louis shifted in his seat as the minibus pulled away slowly, unable to bite back a small whine. Zayn's place was next and Louis didn't know if he was going to make it. He desperately grabbed at his crotch, hoping to hold back his urgency for a few moments at least but he could already feel dampness against his skin.

They pulled up to Zayn's place and Louis was practically vibrating in his seat.

“We're going to be at mine next, jump out with me,” Harry told him.

It was hope, at least, but Louis wasn't sure he was going to make it. He told Harry so.

“You'll be fine,” he said. “Just another five minutes.”

The first minute felt like an hour. The second felt like a year. Louis clutched tightly at his crotch and begged some higher power for just a little luck. It seemed to pay off because the red light turned green just before they got to it and the road was clear ahead. It didn't make that much difference though because he was still about ten seconds away from loosing all composure.

His stomach felt bloated beyond belief in front of him and he'd never regretted anything this much in all of his life. He was about to piss himself in the back of a minibus occupied by his friends and colleagues all for the sake of some weird thing between him and Harry.

Louis' legs started to shake as he felt another spurt of liquid rush over his fingers. He was sure it had to be visible on his jeans but it was dark outside. Maybe he could still make it.

As they pulled up to his road, Harry unbuckled his and Louis' seatbelts and made to jump out. Louis struggled to stand after the minibus came to a stop, having to momentarily move his hand away from his dick. There were rushed goodbyes as he jumped out after Harry and started the journey towards his front door. Harry ran ahead to get the door open for him as Louis waddled as fast as he could. The motion was really not helping his situation and the fullness of his belly didn't make for a good sprinter.

Louis bolted through the door and down the hall as quickly as he could. As soon as he saw the bathroom door, his bladder seemed to give up all efforts and he felt the pee begin to flow. It seeped into his jeans as he fumbled the door open and slammed it shut behind him. With shaking hands he managed to undo his button and zipper, angling his already leaking dick towards he toilet. His stomach ached and cramped as he finally relaxed, his soggy jeans clinging to his legs.

He'd barely made it but he no longer cared.

“Are you okay in there?” Harry asked from outside the door.

Louis ignored him, one hand massaging his swollen stomach as he continued to pee. As he finished up, he realised that his cheeks were wet. Whether his eyes had been watering from exertion or if he'd started openly crying, he didn't know.

Eventually he emerged, red faced and sheepish to a worried looking Harry.

“Sorry,” he said. “And, uh, thanks...”

Harry's eyes drifted down but, for once, they didn't land on Louis' midsection. His eyes widened as he saw the considerable wet patch of denim. He pointed upstairs.

“You know where the shower is,” he said quickly. “I'll get you a change of clothes.”

Louis was so grateful when he stepped under the hot spray of the water. The heat eased some of the aches in his body and he washed the mess off of himself. He heard Harry rummaging around in his bedroom next door.

When Louis dried himself off and opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist, Harry handed him a pair of jeans and a spare tshirt that he'd never seen before.

“I... uh, I dug out some clothes my friend left here the other month,” Harry said. “I'm not sure mine would fit you right now.”

His cheeks were red and his eyes wouldn't meet Louis'.

“Thanks,” Louis said quietly.

He took the clothes and retreated back into the bathroom. He dried himself off more thoroughly, knowing that damp skin wouldn't help him to squeeze into jeans. He noticed a pair of clean underwear when he unfolded to jeans to put them on so he pulled them on first. That was his first bad sign.

They were tight, the elastic of the waist band cutting into his skin ever so slightly. He turned to the mirror and looked at his reflection. Even after his near-accident, his stomach look much more swollen than he'd expected and he wondered how much of it was actually fullness. Maybe he'd gained more than he'd thought.

He managed to squeeze the jeans on, only having slight issue with the thigh area and instinctively sucked his belly in to do up the button. He needn't have tried. He couldn't even get the flaps to close properly. Instead, he pulled the waistband down a little and zipped them up as much as he could. He'd just hide the issue with the shirt.

The shirt Harry had given him was white, with some kind of logo on the front. He pulled it over his head and tugged it down, dismayed to find that it only just covered the bottom of his belly. It clung to every curve and did nothing to hide the button situation.

Harry knocked on the door.

“Are you dressed?” he asked.

“Sort of...” Louis said. “Come in.”

Harry opened the door and walked in, his lips parting slightly at the sight in front of him.

“Shit, sorry, I thought they might fit,” he said. “He left another shirt here but it's got buttons and I thought that might be risky.”

Louis shook his head. Buttons were not what he needed right now.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked him.

He nodded. He was fine, just a little embarrassed.

“Yeah,” he said. “You wanna watch a film or something? I just kind of need to chill out.”

Harry agreed. It had been a long day and Louis just didn't have the energy to care about anything at that moment. When he sat down on the sofa, the shirt rolled up a little and the zip of the jeans just gave up completely.

They sat there in silence for about an hour and Louis noticed that Harry was very pointedly not looking at him. The first thing he asked was surprising.

“Do you maybe want to get something to eat?” he asked.

“Really?” Louis asked. “After all that and after only eating a couple of hours ago, you think I want food?”

Harry started to apologise but Louis shook his head.

“The problem is, I do,” he said. “Can we order pizza?”

  
  


 


End file.
